User blog:Esten Kei/FRESH HELL! (TGDG: Bubblegum Horror - Episode 1)
''INTRO '' Hello everyone and welcome back for a whole new round of TGDG! TGDG 5 is starting and our theme this year is “Bubblegum Horror”! Let me break the isnpo down a bit: For this season, I was really inspired by the 80s horror movies (yes, before AHS 9 was announced), the 80s their selves and the general dark comedy movie genre! Anyways, I won’t talk more. You probs can’t wait till this starts (or at least I hope so?)… So since you met the cast, let’s just let ‘em in! BAGEL TGDG5BHAvatar.png ERICH TGDG5BHAvatar.png TIM TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHICHI TGDG5BHAvatar.png KIRIL TGDG5BHAvatar.png FARAZ TGDG5BHAvatar.png PAF TGDG5BHAvatar.png HELENA TGDG5BHAvatar.png JAUME TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHIBI TGDG5BHAvatar.png Artists, welcome to the GOLD Dance Glove! I hope you are ready to start your TGDG journey! But first, let’s talk prizes! ;) The winner of TGDG 5 will get: * An exclusive TGDG crystal trophy with THEIR name on it to post on their wall! * The title of the next “Just Dance Artist” * A spot in the TGDG Hall of Fame! * Ultimate bragging rights! * An one-month feature on the Home page of the TGDG wikia! These sound good, don’t they? Ok, onto your very first TGDG challenge! ''HOW IT WORKS Each episode, our artists fill face a design challenge that I will be grading from 1 to 10 depending on how they fulfill the respective criteria. Also, the votes you gave to the artists when the Community Voting was happening, will give your faves extra points. In the end of each episode, the artist with the highest score will be named the winner of the challenge and the artist with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. All this will go on until only one person is left who will win the title of the “JD artist”. YOUR CHALLENGE: PERSONAL AD FLAGS! Ok so challenge number one is a challenge you should expect going through by now. It’s the personal ad flag design challenge! The flag ad designs are a staple in TGDG and every artist has made their very own, some of them becoming iconic in the history of TGDG. And now it's your turn! You basically must design your very own personal flag advertisers that display your brand for me and the viewers to see. Your flags must: *Have something neon. *Have your in-game avatars. *Have something that represents your hobbies/passions. *Be square shaped. Great time designing everybody! Good luck! ATELIER CONFESSIONALS '''KIRIL CONFESSIONAL': Idk what else to add… Is mash-upping a hobby tbh? Can’t wait to get eliminated… TIM CONFESSIONAL: I hope to survive week 1. I want to win and snatch the crown! PAF CONFESSIONAL: My submission for episode 1 probably makes no sense. I put different shades of green in the background bc its supposed to represent my love for digital art. FARAZ CONFESSIONAL: In mine I put that heart rate thing to show I love sports and being active! ''THE JUDGING After the creating process… Hello my artists! I see everyone is ready. Let’s see how you did… TGDG5BH EP1 CHICHISUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 CHIBISUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 JAUMESUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 PAFSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 BAGELSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 KIRILSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 ERICHSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 HELENASUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 TIMSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP1 FARAZSUBMISSION.png '''CHICHI': This looks good! I really like the color scheme and I love the stage thing. I would want though the lights to not fall in front of the avatar but that’s ok. Great job. CHIBI: I love the gold and I get the disco theme but considering your flag’s size, you made the avatar way too small. I would also love the background to feature a couple more elements. JAUME: Such a clean job! I love this! Well, besides the ALPNKN coach, I like most of it. Great symmetry and a great job done. PAF: This looks a little underworked. I really like the orange-green contrast though. And the sketch lines on the avatar look great! I don’t see anything neon though. BAGEL: This is very colorful and I like it! Well, I don’t see a neon feature though. Also, I would like a better Sims logo and I would want the text below to be white so that it matches the avatar and also sticks out. It’s a good job. KIRIL: I am so much in love with this. Honestly. I love everything about it, besides the see-through coaches. This is honestly so pleasing to the eye and has such a cohesive look! ERICH: This is so fun! I really like the silhouettes on the background. I do think that the text is a bit out of place. Like, it’s a small flag, symmetry is key. Had you moved the text to the middle, It would look way cooler. HELENA: I like the watercolor background and I love the little quote. However, I do think that the figures behind ruin the look. The perfect version would be just your avatar, the quote and the background. And maybe a couple of neon stars. TIM: Okay, this is a bit too crowded! Your avatar is a little small but I honestly really like the background. I think that there are so many elements around it that take the watcher’s eye off of you. Which shouldn’t happen cuz it’s your ad flag! FARAZ: I like that this is very clean! You played very well with your color scheme, matching your avatar. That’s very smart! I do not see a neon object tho... ''THE CALL-OUT It’s time for the first call-out of the season... Only 9 spots are available but there are 10 of you. You understand that this means that by the end of this call-out, one of you will be leaving the competition. I’ve added up your challenge scores with your community vote scores and the results are in. I’ll call your names, one-by-one from best performance to worst. The first person passing on to the next phase and also the person with the best performance this episode is... Faraz! Congrats! '''You are safe!' Next up,... Kiril, You are safe! Jaume, You are safe! Chichi, You are safe! Erich, You are safe! Bagel, You are safe! Only 3 spots left… 4 artists are in front of me.. Helena, You are safe! Chibi, You are safe! So, Tim and Paf, one of you is about to be eliminated... Now, two artists are left. One the one side we have a design that’s overworked and on the other, we have a design that’s underworked. I honestly think one of you just has a bit more to give. So, Tim, You are safe. Paf, I’m very sorry but you have to go. You will be remembered. <3 You are eliminated. PAF CONFESSIONAL: I just want to know why I was eliminated... maybe I Just misunderstood the whole competition. I made my flag simple because I thought it would match my avatar well... ''OUTRO '''PAF CONFESSIONAL': Although I am sad to leave, I had a lot of fun making my flag. Good luck to all of the other contestants, I can’t wait to see what you guys come up with :) exits This was a great start everyone! Now, as we say, always remember to have fun! See you next week! ,your awesome host, Esten Kei. ''NEXT WEEK...'' On the next episode of TGDG: Bubblegum Horror, the artists will design their first fanmade JD coach for the season! Given an iconic halloween song but some challenge points that will sound very demanding, some artists will fight and rise to the top but others will crumble... Who's leaving next? See ya on the 14th of November loves! ;) Category:Blog posts